Love and Lollipops
by Music.Piano27
Summary: ONE-SHOT It's Valentines Day and Sonny doesn't want to run into Chad after they broke up 3 months ago. What will Sonny do? CHANNY! For LarryLuvsPie one-shot contest. Please R&R! Need 10 reviews to qualify! Details inside.


**Love And Lollipops**

Hey guys!** I AM SO SORRY **for not updating! It's been like a month since my last update! I've been so busy with school,...ugh. Where's summer when you need it? I've got like tons of projects to do,..at least I have Winter break next week! :D So please enjoy my newest one-shot, **Love and Lollipops **for LarryLuvsPie's contest.

Disclaimer: *Sadly* I don't own Sonny With A Chance or,..or,...

Random Guy: What else don't you own?

Me: *Mumbled* I DON'T OWN APPLE OKAY?

Haha. I have a love for Apple. :P

**Sonny's POV**

"Hey guys!" I greeted happily to my cast mates as I walked into the cafeteria. Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni just sat there silently.

"Hello? Earth to my friends?" I waved a hand over their faces.

"Sorry. Hey Sonny," Nico mumbled.

"Hi,..what's up with you guys?" I asked. Tawni was filing her nails, Zora was flipping through one of Grady's comic books, Nico was just sitting there and Grady was playing with apps on his iPhone.

"Tomorrow's Valentines day," Nico, Grady and Zora replied.

"Yeah,..I know! Aren't you guys excited?" I smiled.

Zora looked up at me. "Are you kidding?" Nico nodded.

Grady said, "What's the point?"

"Come on guys! What's so bad about it?" I asked, sitting down across from them.

"Love," Zora grimaced.

"Girls," Grady sighed deeply.

"Everything!" Nico replied. Zora and Grady nodded in agreement.

"Well at least Tawni's in the spirit!" I sighed.

"Actually, the only reason why I like Valentines Day is because it's the day where I know that I'm pretty! Wait,..I'm always pretty so,..oh well. Plus, I'll get tons of Valentine gifts from guys around the world!" Tawni flipped her hair. Nico, Zora and Grady groaned.

"I know you guys will find 1 thing good about it by tomorrow!" I said as I stood up and walked out of there.

The Next Day

I was taking a walk though Condor Studios. "I wonder if I'll get a Valentines day gift today." I wondered as I was walking back to the stage.

Just then my heart froze, I saw that 3 named jerk-throb with sparkly blue eyes who,..broke my heart. _Turn back Sonny, turn back!_  
But it was too late. Chad already saw me heading his direction and he called out my name. _What do I do, what do I do?_ I hesitantly turned around and ran down the hall. _Just keep walking Sonny._ I reached my dressing room, I closed the door and locked it.

I was scared and afraid of what would happen if I saw Chad today, _on Valentines Day_. What if I just break down. _After he hurt me,...be strong Sonny._ _If I see Chad today, something bad might happen._ I pushed that thought out of my head and walked the other way to the stage for rehearsals.

Later On That Day

"Did you get anything today Sonny?" Tawni asked me when we were in our dressing room.

"Not really,..."I said.

"Oh. I didn't really get that much," Tawni shrugged as she examined the hundreds of bags filling up her side of the room.

"Well I'm glad you had a great Valentines Day," I sighed.

Tawni smiled. "Valentines Day isn't over yet Sonny,"

"Yeah, but how do you know that I'm gonna get something by the end of the day?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure that you'll get _something_," Tawni smiled before adding. "But just in case I go wrong, which I usually don't, Happy Valentines Day," Tawni handed me a medium sized pink striped gift bag.

I grinned. "Thanks Tawni! Happy Valentines Day!" I hugged her and pulled out a gift.

"Oh! Thanks Sonny!" Tawni squealed and put my gift in her purse. "Be right back!" Tawni said before leaving.

I sighed and decided to take a walk outside. (Sonny's outfit link on Profile) I needed some fresh air to clear my head. I walked outside to the nearby park which was a block away from the studios. (Link on my profile)

When I got there, I sat down on a bench. I saw 2 couples holding hands as they walked by.

*Flashback*

_"Hey M'lady," Chad smiled as he wrapped his arms around me._

_I giggled. "Hey Chad," _

_"So, I have a little surprise for you," Chad smiled._

_I grinned. "What is it?"_

_Chad softly smirked. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "I guess not."_

*End of Flashback*

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. That's because it was 3 months ago. (A/N: Not quite,..;) more like 1 month)

_I wish Chad and I were still dating...I miss him. _

I decided to take a stroll around the park. _That'll keep my mind off Chad_. I saw a lake and started walking towards it.

"Hey Sonny!" I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

_Oh dear._ "Um,..hey,..Chad," I said, turning around slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"Why are _you_ here?." I asked raising one eyebrow at him.

"I asked you first." Chad laughed softly.

"Okay,..I wanted fresh air," I said simply. "What about you?"

Chad hesitantly replied. "Needed to get away from the Falls."

I smirked. "So you finally got tired of drama?"

"Haha, very funny, Sonny." Chad chuckled. "But it's kinda stressful working so hard," I nodded.

"So it's Valentines Day," Chad said randomly. I was surprised and didn't know what to say.  
"Um,..uh,..yeah,.." "Did you get anything much?" I asked.

"Nothing close to heart." Chad brushed the hair from his eyes. "I wish,.." "How about you?" He finished.

"Not much either. It doesn't matter to me anyways," I shrugged.

Chad's POV

_Valentines Day doesn't matter to her? Is it because we broke up 3 months 14 days and 6 hours ago? Erm,..not that I was counting or anything,...pffft. I want to give Sonny her Valentines day gift,.._

I cleared my throat. "Uh, Sonny?" She looked up at me. "Yes?"  
"I know this is kinda sudden and we broke up and all, but Happy Valentines Day," I said with a weak smile.  
"Thanks Chad, Happy Valentines day," Sonny smiled.  
"Um,..I've kinda have to get back to the studios but I have something for you," I pulled out a piece of paper from my back pocket. "Here, I hope you read it. I guess I'll see you around," I handed it to her and left.

Sonny's POV

I went back to the studios when Chad left and read the note.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I hope you read this note and if you do, thanks. I just wanted to say even though we broke up 3 months ago, I still really care about you. Not that this would really make a difference but it never hurts to let someone know right?  
I hope you had a good Valentines Day. _

_Happy Valentines Day, _

_Chad._

After I read the note, I noticed a large bag by my desk. I peeked at the tag.

_Hey Sonny! Enjoy your year supply of your favorite strawberry, watermelon and cherry lollipops. Happy Valentines Day. ;) Chad._

I grinned. _Chad really does have a heart even after we broke up. _

I sent him a quick text.

_Hey Chad. Love the lollipops. Thanks so much. ~Sonny :)_

Hm,...Chad really does have a heart, especially on Valentines Day.

Hey. Sorry if it wasn't that good. It was a really quick drabble and I didn't really know what to write. :/  
I'm probably not gonna win,..but PLEASE REVIEW! That's the only way to get qualified for the contest. I need AT LEAST 10 reviews and they can't be anonymous.

Oh! And I'm thinking about changing my user name to my twitter user name, SWACChannyFan. What do you guys think? Oh, and follow me on twitter!

Thanks guys!

~SonnyWithAChance


End file.
